Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These
by ilurrrverussia
Summary: RussiaxReader, for girls AND boys. After a long day shopping with Poland, you deserve your rest. But after a nightmare and a few interuptions, sleep is the last thing on your mind since you've now got to share your bed with Russia! Fluffy one shot!   Image by Taiyaki Iced


**If, at any point, you think this is a trollfic, it isn't. Trust me. The idiotic brackets are me trying to be funny (I can't help myself!). Enjoy and review! If you don't like RussiaxReader things or inserts then don't read, you silly billys! XD This isn't gender specific just in case some beautiful boys want to read this. I'm not prejudicing here people! (OH MY GOSH! HOW AWESOME WOULD IT BE IF SOME HOMOSEXUAL READ MY STORY! !)**

You were warm and cosy that night snuggled up in your cosy quilt, safe from the cold world outside your window. The quilt was so soft on your flesh and at the end of the quilt your companion was curled up in a ball, in a deep wonderful sleep. Goodness knows why Flying Mint Bunny was sleeping on the end of your bed but it was. In the distance you could hear the chirping of birds but you didn't mind. Your bed was a rich, burgundy colour with matching curtains. Goodness knows what possessed you to then paint the room jade but you did. You made soft, whistling noises in your sleep as your hair draped on your pillow. You deserved your sleep after a long day of shopping with Poland. Your feet practically ached and your head felt like it was having a wild disco since it was throbbing so much. Despite all this, you were quite content in your bed. Your bed where nothing could get to you but your sweet dreams and perhaps your worst of nightmares. Your bed was like a safe cage that locked you away and isolated you from all evil. Except mental evil.

You were dreaming such sweet dreams, about cats and cute shoes (like the ones you saw in the mall today) and bunnies and….. sunflowers? They were definitely sunflowers, what else could they be? But suddenly your dream turned grey; the beryl skies turning murky; the flowers suddenly withering and decomposing; the bunnies disappearing into thin air; the fluffy cats fleeing with shoes in tow (they grabbed them by their mouths because cats are awesome!). Suddenly you turned around to see a tall man, wearing a cloak of mystery and a ground of mystic, like he normally does. However, as the man stepped closer you saw his face contorted with anger. Suddenly his amethyst eyes turned into flaming amber as began violently attacking you with his pipe. All you saw was his furious face as he violently launched at you with his pipe, your blood running down it like water runs down a river.

You shot up from your dream and snapped back into reality, panting for your dear life (because that's what people do when they wake up from nightmares, right?). You gripped your disco-head and groaned in agony. It was quite odd because even though you were suddenly shivering, you were very sweaty. Dozily you tried to make sense of the nightmare you had and why on Earth it involved Russia. Russia's got such a cute, innocent face, so why have a nightmare about him smashing your brain? But then again, everyone is terrified of him; perhaps he was some horrid beast underneath all the sunflowers? You didn't really know him very well but you certainly heard what people said about him when he wasn't looking.

BANG!

You grabbed your quilt for all of your worth and hauled it up to your chest. Perhaps that was Russia, coming to kill you? They always say that if you dream of someone, they're thinking about you. Perhaps he was thinking about how glorious it would be to see your blood all over his favourite weapon? To see you beg for your life at his hands?

"I WANT FLYING MINT BUNNY BACK!" England suddenly rushed in, grabbing the sleepy creature from your bed.

"How did you get in?" You asked, surprised that England would go all this way just to see his little friend.

"I bashed your door down with my scones. I'd be careful if I were you though, I saw Prussia and Russia behind me." The Great Nation said before dashing out of your house and back home. Even he looked scared when he said "Russia".

You lay in your bed, now trembling with fright. So Russia was coming to your house after all! But what was Prussia doing? Maybe Prussia was coming along to watch or perhaps to record it in his diary? Maybe Prussia and Russia had formed an alliance against you? Why was your normally chilled brain bubbling with all these questions?

You ducked your head under your quilt and tried to forget everything that had happened in the last hour. Obviously the thought of your death being so soon meant you couldn't get back to sleep. Or could you…?

BANG!

"Okay," you thought to yourself "it can either be Prussia or Russia or both." Quickly, before you could change your mind, you threw your quilt off your head to see the horror that awaited you. But you got diverted by a phone call.

"Oh my gosh! I'm like so totally sorry that I totally forgot that I left my new rad pink eye shadow in your bag! Is it totally okay for me to come and collect it in the morning?" Poland babbled down your ear.

"Sure. But you'll have to let yourself in. The key is under the door mat." You explained to the camp nation. After all, if you died he wouldn't be able to get in, would he?

"OMG! I didn't realise we were so close! Well, okay, my key is totally in my left pocket and my spare key is in my right pocket. Isn't that like totally rad? It's like so obvious that no one would ever suspect it. I'm just a total genius, aren't I?" Poland chatted down the phone. You couldn't help but splutter with laughter.

"Bye Poland!" You said quickly before laughing so violently you forgot completely about your dilemma. How could someone hate Poland? He was so daft it was funny. The amount of rubbish he came up with! But he was nice and at least he knew his fashion.

"Why are you laughing, da?" a thick Russian accent asked. You spun round to see the giant nation in your bedroom door-way. The light leaked from your bedroom door however you still had to strain your eyes to make out his features. But you knew who it was. It was ridiculously obvious.

"I-I just got off the phone to P-Poland." You stammered.

"Aha. He is funny!" Russia laughed innocently before continuing "I was wondering if I could spend the night with you?"

You racked your hazy head for a brilliant excuse. Maybe he was going to kill you in your sleep? Goodness knows what he could do to your whilst your sleeping (like a draw moustache on you or steal your keys)

"I-I-I…. errrrr … was….." You gabbled nervously.

"Great! I knew you'd see it my way!" Russia said happily as he crawled on to your bed. He was like a panther, waiting for his prey to fall asleep before attacking it viscously. As he moved closer you could see him more vividly. He was wearing a house coat and was wearing fluffy cat slippers. Russia didn't seem like the type to kill you in your sleep.

Carefully you rolled over to your side to face your jade wall, facing away from him.

"If I pretend he's not there then I can die quietly. Hopefully." You thought to yourself as you closed your eyes and tried to get some sleep.

After half an hour you still failed at your task so you peeped behind you to see how Russia was doing. All saw you saw were two purple eyes staring straight back at you.

"EEEK!" You jumped your heart hammering. How long had he been staring at you for?

"Awwww did you have a nightmare too?" Russia said as if you were a little toddler. Suddenly you felt his arms grab your waist and hoist you over to him.

"I had a horrible nightmare. Together we can conquer them, da?" The country whispered hopefully. He rested you on his chest and secured you safely in his strong arms. _To kill me and make sure I don't escape, _you thought.

"Night, night, my little sunflower." Russia whispered affectionately as he kissed you gently on the forehead and turned off your bedside lamp. His lips were so soft and gentle, you almost thought it never happened, the only evidence to prove that he did was the fact that your face was going Poland-pink. The house coat he wore was slowly falling off, giving you a very clear vision of his chest and his long pyjama trousers.

"I decided not to wear my pyjama top," Russia laughed as he saw you stare at his flesh. "Your house is much warmer than mine."

Your ear was tightly pressed against him whilst he was stroking your hair. If it was anybody else you would have told them where to go however it was Russia, so you just had to put up with it. You could hear his icy heart drum and soon your breathing was in timing with it. Gently you nodded off, forgetting that you were on top of your "killer".

"Like totally good morning you two!" a very camp male voice beamed at you.

"Good morning Poland." You groaned. Why not 5 more minutes? This new mattress was so comfy!

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" Your "mattress" said, reminding you of the night before.

"I'm totally fine thanks Russia. I just came to tell sleeping beauty here that I've collected my eye shadow!" You heard Poland answer.

"Da, I'll pass the message on when bed-head is more awake." Russia said sweetly. Wait, you were alive?

"Remind dozy-bum to like totally ring me!" Poland sang as he exited your room.

"Come on now, my sunflower, I want to go for a wee." Russia whined after 10 minutes, bouncing his right leg up and down. He sounded just like a little child.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" You yawned, moving out of his arms to let him escape. You heard a crinkle under your body. Gently you shifted to show that there was a note on your bed.

"Dude,

Don't think I don't know what's going on! You and Russia, eh? What a pair! Lucky you, he's very buff. He can definitely reach all those shelves you can't and open all those jars for you. That's awesome me replaced! But surely I'm just too awesome to replace, right? He sure is scary too. No one will be messing with you whilst you've got him. But probably won't be much cop at fashion so Poland's safe and secure. I mean, seriously, he goes round wearing scarves all the time! Anyway, back to awesome me, I came round in the middle of the night to get Gilbird. He was chirping away quite happily. I'm surprised you got to sleep

From

The King of Awesome!

P.S. Poland told me wear your keys were.

P.P.S. You better promise to never steal Gilbird again or I'll tell everyone you slept with Russia!

P.P.P.S. I got photos to back me up. So there!"

You laughed to yourself. Oh, Prussia! You'll have to ring him and Poland once Russia was gone.

"I'm back!" Russia beamed happily, sitting next to you.

"Good morning Russia." You said simply. Perhaps he was going to kill you now?

"I enjoyed last night, we should do that next time I have a nightmare!" Russia said happily, patting your head.

"You had a nightmare?" You asked, sleepily. Awwww, even scary people like Russia had nightmares!

"I dreamt that I was lonely… and that no one liked me… and that everyone was scared of me and wouldn't talk to me." Russia spoke in a deep, sad voice and sounded like a scared child.

"But you showed me that someone still likes me!" Russia said happily as he pulled you into a hug, "and now I can go home and tell General Winter he was all wrong!"

"That's very sweet Russia…" You tried to speak but Russia was cuddling you too tightly. Perhaps this was his plan? Kill you by suffocation?

"You come round to my house anytime!" Russia beamed, standing up now. "And we have vodka together! Or sleep overs! Or both!" You relaxed and sighed with relieve. He seemed genuine enough.

"That would be lovely Russia." You smiled shyly as you walked with him to your door.

"And don't forget I know where you live, da? And Prussia told me where the key was." Russia grinned as he left your house. Just before you could close the door, (now beaten to death by scones and off its hinges due to pipes) he ran back and gave you a quick hug and fleeting kiss before walking away again.

"My life sure is wild." You said to yourself as you made your way back upstairs. Then you realised, the silly nation forgot his house coat! Looks like you'd be having another visit tonight….

**You have all got great taste! I wanted to read a RussiaxReader story that wouldn't have angst in it or boring clichés, so decided to write this failed attempt! I also wanted to show everyone is wrong about Russia and show him in a cuter light. **

**Byieeee my darlings!**

**Ilurrrverussia!**


End file.
